


Complete Me

by summerkiss4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Fourth Year, D/s undertones, Innocent Harry, M/M, Manipulative Tom, Pure Smut, Rituals, kind harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerkiss4869/pseuds/summerkiss4869
Summary: Harry's all alone and vulnerable after his name was drawn from the Triwizard Cup. Good thing he has a little black diary to confide in.An AU where Harry found Tom's diary in his fourth year.





	Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Completed me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405561) by [summerkiss4869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerkiss4869/pseuds/summerkiss4869). 



> Luxis's note:  
> This fic's idea is entirely Summer's, and I'm merely the translator. Though Complete Me is just a side project of mine at the moment, it still was incredibly time-consuming work (whew! Mad respect to those who translate fics regularly). So, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Summer's note:  
> At first, I just wanted to write a "Diary Tom showing his name's puzzle that told him I am Lord Voldemort as he is fucking Harry" scene, and then I put a lot of plot in, that became this story. And, believe it or not, it's a happy ending. I'm not a native English Speaker, it's a challenge for me to translate it to English, I have to say that Luxis' revisions and corrections helped me a lot，She is so nice!!! And her Tomarry fic written is great!! I highly recommend it. Hope you like this fic，only the first part has been translated so far, and the Chinese version is finished.

 

Harry returned to the common room and found an unoccupied seat. Without further ado, he retrieved the black, bound diary from his bag, eagerly opened it, and began to write rapidly with a quill.

 

_Tom, just tell me._

 

Harry’s messy scrawl disappeared from the page, and a line of neat handwriting replaced it.

 

**_Harry, I didn’t mean anything by it._ **

 

Harry looked down at the words and sighed. He picked up the quill and resumed writing with an earnest desire to reassure his unknown companion.

 

_I wish I could help you. You mean a lot to me, truly._

 

He paused momentarily, hesitating for a second before continuing.

 

_I don’t know how you’ve managed to cope with being locked up in this journal for so many years, but you’re not alone anymore._

_It was your thoughtful companionship that comforted me in my bleakest moments; when my friends doubted me, only you stood by my side. I truly want to help you, and now that you mention a ritual that could be of use, why won’t you let me investigate it further? Tom, this could very well be your best chance at freeing yourself from this diary._

 

**_Harry, you don’t understand. The ritual requires the giver to vow themselves to me with absolute resolve…I understand that you wish to absolve your debt to me for my potions tutoring—that is, if one could even call such an insignificant favor a ‘debt’. However, mere potions tutoring cannot compare in magnitude to the level of commitment that the ritual demands._ **

 

_What kind of vow is this, exactly?_

 

**_It’s one that requires you to pledge complete loyalty to me._ **

 

Harry stared at the diary for a brief moment. The writing continued to appear, though slightly more rushed than the usual orderliness. It was as though Harry could see the other scribble away from the other side of the pages.

 

**_I completely acknowledge that this vow seems dangerous, which is why I didn’t tell you before. Anyhow, as far as I'm concerned, the present situation is already quite satisfactory. So long as I can talk to you, that’s enough for me. I really do enjoy your company._ **

 

Harry read the last line of Tom’s writing, gazing at it until the ink completely faded from the parchment. He bit his lower lip unconsciously, his thoughts whirling as he was overcome with an unrecognizable, potent emotion. Harry had always lead a rather unusual life, and consequently, he was intimately familiar with a variety of emotions—sadness, loss, satisfaction, excitement, fear, fury, and so on. But strangely, he couldn’t pinpoint a specific word to describe his current mood. Indeed, now that he thought about it, he was still at a loss as to finding a way to describe everything he’d undergone in the past year.

 

Everything had been an absolute fiasco ever since his name was taken from the bloody cup, and all the friendships he’d relied upon had fallen apart overnight. Hogwarts, which had always been like a home to Harry, was growing colder and more alien by the day. The cruel reality of Harry’s life set in, and he had no choice but to focus his efforts in preparing for the tournament, so that he could survive.

 

Harry had been living in a haze for some while. In fact, he had almost forgotten the exact date that he’d first found Tom’s diary. It had been an unremarkable day, just like any other in his weary life. He picked up the diary and written in it simply because he was bored and lonely. There was not much to fear, anyways, given how Harry had overcome an unusually high number of tragic accidents even before this. So, when he approached the diary with a tired nonchalance, and it actually _responded_ , he had wondered if the object was the creation of a Slytherin prank or another.

 

But the more he wrote with the man who called himself Tom Riddle, the more Harry was convinced that the diary wasn’t a prank at all. The elder’s articulate, distinguished mannerisms certainly couldn’t be the product of some common student at Hogwarts.

 

And most of all…

Tom said he believed Harry.

 

Tom had readily believed Harry from the start, and without hesitation had set about discussing the dangers associated with the tournament. Though Tom had only known Harry for only less than month, and had only been able to write to Harry, he still stood by his faith in Harry’s innocence. Meanwhile, Harry’s so-called friends, who had known him for years, instantly accused him of having lied to them.

 

Harry felt a little ridiculous, because it turned out that a diary understood him better than anyone else he’d known.

 

As Harry wrote to Tom over the past while, they got to know each other better. Harry had lived in lonely social exile ever since he was announced the Fourth Hogwarts Champion, and having Tom with him made life considerably more bearable.

 

And during on afternoon studytime session, he asked Tom a question.

 

_What do you look like, Tom?_

 

**_Are you curious?_ **

 

_Well, a little bit, I guess._

 

**_Harry, I’m sorry, but as I’ve told you before, some unknown Dark Arts spell or ritual has trapped me inside this diary. I can’t even make myself appear to you like a normal ghost would._ **

 

_Is there anything I can do? Should I ask the teachers for help?_

 

 ** _No,_ **Tom replied hastily. **_I was alive long ago, and they likely consider me a deceased person. So, the professors would misunderstand and believe that I’m a dangerous entity that must be eradicated. They’d destroy me without second thought._**

 

As soon as Harry saw the word, “destroy”, he was instantly flooded with a leaden feeling of dread and fear. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing his diary friend, and so he picked up his quill and reassured Tom that he wouldn’t tell the professors.

 

**_You’re the only one I trust, Harry. You’re special._ **

 

Harry stared astonished at the words, his face aflame with a pretty blush in unexpected delight.

 

_But I don’t know how to help you. If you don’t know either, I suppose searching the school library would be useless as well, since you know just about everything. Is there really nothing you can do about it? There's got to be a way, right?_

 

Harry waited for a long time, and just as Harry was beginning to think Tom wouldn’t answer, the other’s neat handwriting appeared again.

 

**_I have an answer, actually._ **

 

Harry sat up straight.

 

_Really? What is it?_

 

**_I can't tell you. It's too dangerous._ **

After that, however, no matter how many times Harry asked, Tom would not offer further elaboration.

 

\--------------

 

Still, stubborn Gryffindors like Harry didn’t give up that easily.

 

Back to the present moment, it seemed that after a week of Harry’s obstinate nagging, Tom finally relented and revealed the details of the ritual. Harry was delighted.

 

 _I love your company, Tom,_ Harry wrote, stroke by stroke, as though he wished to carve his every word into Tom’s heart. _I want you to know that you’re special to me as well._

 

The diary was silent for a moment.

 

Harry kept writing, though.

_But, just to be clear, it’s not some sense of returning favors or whatnot that makes me want to help you. In actuality, it’s because I really, really appreciate you as a friend…_

 

He hesitated briefly before continuing.

 

 _Your diary is bound in black leather. For all I know, you could be some leather-clad hooligan,_ Harry joked.

 

Harry immediately regretted his joke, and he hoped Tom wouldn’t think him odd for it.

 

Would Tom be amused by this? If so, what would like as he laughed?

 

Harry truly wanted to see the kind-hearted, caring, older wizard in person. See the way Tom smiled.

 

Sometimes, even Harry didn’t know why he had such a strange fixation on Tom’s appearance. He didn’t mind that his affection for Tom bordered upon that of obsession, nor did he think much about the nature of their relations. He just… simply wanted to see Tom.

  

After a while of silence, the diary responded. **_All right, I understand. I’ll tell you exactly what to do._**

 

And—

 

**_…Thank you, Harry._ **

\----------------

 

_I’m sorry, Tom, I haven’t been able to find a place that meets your requirements for the ritual._

 

Another week had passed, and Harry was almost overwhelmed with frustration. Even with the success of the first Triwizard task, Ron’s subsequent apology and the return of the Golden Trio, his spirits had not been significantly improved.

 

He was, of course, glad that his best friend was back by his side, and that he could understand Harry’s point of view. It did mean a lot to him.

 

But… there was something else bothering Harry.

 

He was still more concerned with the issue of Tom’s ritual. Despite Hogwarts’s size, Harry still couldn’t find an unused room where no one would disturb him. There were ghosts and portraits everywhere, so it seemed.

 

**_Take your time, Harry. Don’t let this get to you. You must not forget that you also have to prepare for the tournament’s second task._ **

 

Harry ran a hair through his mussed locks and sighed. _It’s fine, I still have time. I just feel so… disappointed that I’m powerless to help you with the ritual._

 

**_Well, if it bothers you, I have a proposition. Would you like to hear it?_ **

 

Harry sat up straight. _What proposition?_

 

**_Have you heard of Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets?_ **

 

\-------------------

 

“ _Lumos_ ,” Harry murmured, gazing cautiously at his surrounding, lit aglow by the tip of his wand.

 

Harry had never known that the school held a secret, only accessible by a Parselmouth. Tom said he learned the location of the entrance by word of mouth. Well, given Tom’s abilities, it wasn’t all that surprising. But, why was the entrance to Slytherin’s secret chamber located in the girl’s bathroom? The odd location made it inconvenient for Harry to scout ahead, so he had to bring all necessary materials for preparation along with him.

 

Harry was a little worried when he told Tom he was a Parselmouth, actually. Though it was considered a dark skill, as usual, it didn’t bother Tom, and he only told Harry to ignore others’ fear of the ability. Harry was actually now quite glad he was a Parselmouth, since otherwise, he probably wouldn’t have been able to find a place to hold the ritual intended to restore Tom’s spirit body.

 

Yet, as Harry entered this dark and eerie chamber, he felt his heart beat quickly, as though something ominous were about to happen.

 

Perhaps, Harry thought, it was merely the pent-up anticipation and excitement of finally seeing Tom’s face.

 

He reached the chamber’s clearing, opened Tom’s diary, and proceeded to inscribe runes onto the chamber floor, in accordance with the diagrams Tom had shown him in the book. With ink-dipped fingers, Harry traced designs stroke by stroke, his face screwed with concentration. When he finished, he placed the diary at the center of the circle and began the ritual’s chants.

 

The spell wasn’t very long, and as Harry read it, he noticed something in it along the lines of, “obey his will”. He continued with the ritual, though, quashing any sense of unease.

 

Could the elder wizard have misremembered? But at this point in the ritual, Harry couldn’t exactly stop. What’s more, he’d promised to free Tom from the diary. Perhaps it made sense that breaking the diary’s curse would require something like that. After all, Harry trusted the gentle and well-learned wizard, and he knew Tom wouldn’t hurt him.

 

When Harry finished, he retrieved his knife and cut his left arm with a single, deft stroke. His blood dripped onto the diary’s pages and disappeared, as though completely absorbed by it.

 

Then the drawn runes began to glow a dark red, and Harry, startled, fell backwards into the inscribed circle.

 

\---------------------

 

“Merlin, Tom. I… you…. It’s really you?

 

Harry stared, transfixed, at the man standing before him. The other had a tall, slender build, and was clad in old-fashioned Slytherin robes. His hair was parted neatly, his bangs effortlessly brushed to the side. Harry had surmised that Tom wasn’t bad-looking, but this? This was something else.

 

“It is indeed me, Harry. I’ve been waiting for a long time.”

 

Tom’s voice was beautiful, and he carried an indescribable aura of grace and confidence. Except, Harry was a little surprised and confused about what the other wizard said. Did Tom mean that Harry took too long to complete the ritual? He felt a little embarrassed now.

 

“Oh, I… er, hello! I mean, it’s nice to meet you, Tom.”

 

Harry fidgeted nervously. Their conversation in person was far different from the talks they’d had through the diary! Harry wasn’t really a social person, and he couldn’t help but feel a little awkward by the intimidatingly handsome Tom, who was much more awestriking in person. He looked much more relaxed and assured than Harry, especially with his confident stance. Tom practically exuded power, for Merlin’s sake.

 

But the smile on Tom’s face was a little different from what Harry had expected it to look like. Harry thought it would be a bit more… easygoing? Sincere? Cheery? Lighthearted? Harry couldn’t think of a specific word to describe it, but the upwards tilt to Tom’s lips certainly did look a little… _dangerous._

 

Harry quickly dismissed the thought, telling himself that it was just a trick of the light. Anyways, everything was going to be fine, right? He’d helped Tom, and Tom would be pleased by it.

 

As the taller boy approached Harry, he belatedly noticed that he was still sitting awkwardly atop the ritual circle. Tom, however, didn’t reach out to help Harry to his feet. Instead, Tom came to a stop only a few feet away, his figure blocking the dim light.

 

“You’ve done well, Harry. Now, let’s finish the rest of the ritual.”

 

“The rest?” Harry echoed, puzzled. “But don’t you already have a spirit form? What else is there to do?”

 

Tom chuckled. “My, my, Harry. You have no idea what’s happening, do you?”

 

Harry tiled his head to the side as he stared at Tom blankly, wondering why he had a nagging suspicion that he might not want to hear what the elder wizard was about to say.

 

Tom leaned over, observing Harry closely. “This body is only a precursor and guarantee that the real ritual will be successful. In fact, I could have used your magic to appear in this form long ago.”

 

“You—you what? What are you talking about? ‘My magic’? Tom, isn’t this ritual—isn’t this ritual supposed to free you from the diary in spirit?”

Harry began to realize that the situation had taken an unexpected turn of its own, and this really wasn’t how he’d imagined his first face-to-face conversation with Tom would go.

 

“Of course not, Dear Harry,” Tom purred. Those dark of eyes seemed to bore straight into Harry’s soul. “The ritual’s purpose was to simply make you obey me. You do know of the _Imperius_ curse, don’t you?”

 

Harry didn’t answer because he simply didn’t know what to say. He stared agape at Tom, his thoughts whirling.

 

“Ah, I do recall that you were the one who wrote that paper. Well, the Imperius Curse is reliant upon the power of the caster, but sometimes it can be broken by a particularly strong-willed person. And from what I’ve gathered about you these few days, I knew you likely could throw off the curse,” Tom explained complacently as he drew nearer. “The ritual I had in mind, however, is much stronger and effective, and it’s bound by the oath of the ritual’s performer, requiring the performer to be completely willing to submit. It’s been used countless times in history to guarantee servants’ loyalty to their superiors. As a benefit, it doesn’t affect the servants’ mental faculties otherwise, meaning that they’re completely aware of their actions. I greatly enjoy this form of submission; after all, mindless control would be far less entertaining.”

 

Tom spoke nonchalantly, and inwardly, he was pleased to see a flicker of anxiety in Harry’s eyes.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Harry would be foolish to underestimate the gravity of the situation. But, some small part of him clung blindly to the hope that maybe, Tom hadn’t meant it. Perhaps he was only worried that Harry would have doubts. Maybe Tom was just—

 

“You,” the Slytherin replied, cutting Harry’s thoughts short. Tom’s dark eyes refused to leave Harry’s face, his expression one of chilling fixation. “I want you, Harry.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Tom's got Harry's absolute obedience, I wonder what he'll do ;))))  
>  ~~hint: lots and lots of hot naughtytimes~~
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos/comments, and have a lovely day!


End file.
